Las Hojas Caídas del Otoño
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: Todos los personajes pertenecen a diferentes sagas: Oscuros y Harry Potter, principalmente y obviamente son propiedad de sus autores. solamente tomo los nombres y rasgos de personalidad para escribir esta obra cuyos hechos sí pertenecen a mi autoría.


**CAPÍTULO I.**

**Retomando los recuerdos.**

La nieve caía alrededor de aquella cabaña rústica a las orillas del bosque, vieja adquisición del joven de ojos azules que ahora dibujaba frenéticamente en su escritorio deliberadamente colocado justo enfrente de la ventana, saciando la necesidad de permitir que su mente volara de vez en cuando y escapar por lo menos unos segundos de la cárcel que había forjado el recuerdo, el pasado, el rencor, el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Una chica se acercó detrás de él y le rodeó con los brazos.

— Dijiste que esta noche no tratarías asuntos de trabajo. — Susurró contra su cuello mientras besaba la piel expuesta del joven que parecía no gustarle el usar camisas cada vez que reclamaba tiempo para dedicarse a esos _asuntos de trabajo. _

La mano del chico inmediatamente cerró el bloc de dibujo y dejó caer el lápiz a un lado, el intenso tono de voz de la chica le hizo saber que hablaba en serio o tendrían una discusión que, a su gusto, era innecesaria.

— Lo lamento… sólo que es algo un tanto urgente. — Respondió con la voz neutra al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica y las retiraba de su abdomen desnudo, impidiendo el recorrido que éstas pretendían a la parte inferior de su anatomía. -Debes descansar…- Dijo con media sonrisa al darse la vuelta y notar que su acompañante estaba vestida con una provocativa prenda color rojo encendido y esa mirada que dejaba evidenciar sus deseos; negó con la cabeza sobando el puente de su nariz, — No cielo… estoy cansado. — Le dijo con un aire de decepción mientras miraba los ojos de la chica.

— Es por ella, ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con molestia. -Ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo y no se ha preocupado por ti… ella ya no está. - Refutó sentándose en la cama.

— No es por ella. — Fue el turno de Daniel de sonar molesto, regresó a su anterior posición y tomó su bloc para meterlo en uno de los cajones y acto seguido le echó llave. — Solamente estoy… cansado. — Completó con un suspiro, — Te he dicho miles de veces que el trabajo es demandante. — Se levantó del banco y caminó a la puerta. — Voy por un vaso de agua. — Fueron sus últimas palabras al tiempo que se aseguraba de tener la llave de aquel cajón en su poder y perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Su esposa no debía ver jamás el contenido de aquel bloc… no debía o su corazón sería destrozado en cuestión de segundos.

Iba caminando en dirección a la cocina cuando su mente le jugó una trampa; sus ojos fueron en dirección al retrato donde se mostraba su familia, formada por la chica y el perro de nombre Coffee, un nombre bastante común, pero de ese color era el cachorro de pelo rizado y orejas que casi daban suelo. Sonrió de lado y tomó la fotografía de la pared -donde estaba colgada-, entonces el rostro de la chica se transformó por completo y mostró a aquella mujer que había cambiado su vida por completo, aquella que le hizo saber lo que era el amor en la Tierra y el deseo de los hombres... Aquella mujer que le hizo sentir vivo, la que se encargó de cuidar una a una sus heridas y que estuvo siempre para él, ahora esa chica se encontraba en una mejor vida, cansada de recibir su indiferencia.

— ¿Papi? — Una dulce voz se aproximó por su espalda. El ojiazul se dio la media vuelta y posó sus ojos en el pequeño niño de tan sólo tres años que ahora se acercaba a pasos pequeños.

— Dime, cariño. — Saludó con la voz susurrante.

— No puedo dormir. — Dijo el niño con un puchero en sus labios. — Tengo pesadillas y mi osito no está, mamá lo tomó porque dice que ya estoy muy grande y los niños grandes no juegan con ositos. — Daniel le vio con ojos compasivos y sonrió con ternura, ese niño tenía los ojos de su madre, y el cabello de su padre… definitivamente era la mezcla perfecta de ambos y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de quién era ese bebé, de su mirada bondadosa, sus palabras llenas de amor y el afán con el que extendía los bracitos para pedir un abrazo hacía que cualquiera cayera preso de ternura e intentara complacer a ese pequeño.

— Ven aquí. — Pidió tomando al pequeño que inmediatamente se dejó hacer y tomó una cómoda posición para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chico y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Daniel. Al llegar a la habitación del pequeño, el ojiazul recostó a su hijo en su cama y le arropó con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Ahora duerme, me quedaré contigo hasta que duermas. — Le dijo dulcemente mientras con sus dedos peinaba la frente del bebé que ahora le veía con enormes ojos expectantes.

— Papi, cuéntame una historia. — Dijo con su débil vocecita.

— No mi cielo, es demasiado tarde… Debo ir a…— Comenzó a refutar.

— Papi, por favor… — Suplicó el niño. — Por favor… Quiero escuchar la historia de la princesa que dibujas en tu bloc... — Insistió. El pequeño había visto el bloc varias semanas atrás y desde entonces no dejaba de preguntar quién era, él no tenía el corazón para decirle y se intentaba zafar con historias que nunca terminaba de contar… no contaba con que al chico le terminara por encantar aquella historia inventada y entonces le pidiera más.

El joven negó con una sonrisa y besó la frente del chico. — Duerme ya. — Dijo esta vez con menos ternura.

— Papi, mami nunca me cuenta historias y… Ya no viene a verme en las noches… dice que le duele su cabecita y no me gusta estar sólo… — Repitió el niño esta vez con la voz más alta y suplicante. Esta vez al chico se le contrajo el pecho y accedió.

— Bien, pero sólo por ésta ocasión. — Tal y como había ocurrido la noche anterior, y la anterior… y casi todas las noches de los últimos meses. Tragó grueso y paseó la mirada por todos los rincones de la habitación en busca de un toque de inspiración, cerró los ojos y ahí estaba ella.

—- "Había una vez un pobre campesino que recorría un pequeño pueblo en donde vivía, lleno de soledad… pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar y a sus viejos amigos, sus pasos lo llevaron a la vieja construcción cercana a un parque, un hermoso lugar lleno de flores y con una hermosa fuente justo al centro del prado… fue ahí en donde vio a una hermosa princesa vestida con un traje blanco, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en la vida, pero fue su sonrisa lo que hizo que al campesino se le erizara cada poro de su piel. Suplicó al Rey de Reyes que le permitiera conocer a la chica para saber por qué no podía dejar de verla." — Comenzó a narrar en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar la cabecita del niño que le miraba atentamente.

— ¿Quién es esa princesa? — Preguntó el niño que ahora estaba más relajado.

Daniel solamente atinó a sonreír para lograr continuar su historia, hay preguntas que es mejor no contestar.

— "El campesino caminó por el prado hasta llegar a la princesa, que ni siquiera lo había visto, pero cuando lo vio pudo ver el amanecer en esos ojos color miel, unos ojos color avellana, esos ojos eran mágicos, pues cuando lo volteó a ver, el campesino pudo sentir cómo cada pieza de su roto corazón volvía a estar en su lugar." — La euforia se asomó en tono de voz del ángel preso de la melancolía, preso de un pasado, preso de un romance quebrado.

— ¿Ojos cafés? - Preguntó el niño… -Son del mismo color que de…. —

— Shh. — Interrumpió Daniel. — Aún no termino. — Insistió el joven.

"… El campesino saludó a la princesa totalmente nervioso, sintiéndose tonto por no saber cómo pedirle su nombre, ¿Qué puede decirle un hombre como él a una chica tan linda? Entonces le dijo que era hermosa, que ojalá algún día pudiera tomar su mano e ir a caminar, cuando tuvo la mano de la joven sintió cómo cada pieza de sus esperanzas rotas volvía a encajar, cómo cada momento vivido había cobrado sentido, pues era un paso más en la eternidad para encontrarla.

Pasaron muchos días desde aquel día y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, incluso él la llevaba a caminar por las praderas cercanas del lugar pues él…

— No imaginaba ya un solo momento de su vida sin ella, ella era la pizca de vida que le hacía falta a su existencia, teniendo su risa y su presencia no le hacía falta nada más… ¿Verdad? — Daniel volteó de golpe y se topó con su esposa que parecía haber visto y escuchado la totalidad de la escena. Fue en ese momento cuando a Daniel se le fueron los colores del rostro y tragó grueso, viendo como la joven sonreía y alternaba la mirada entre el pequeño y el joven.

— Termino de contarte la historia mañana… — Le dijo el ojiazul a su hijo. El pequeño accedió, sabedor de que sus padres probablemente discutirían, como lo hacían en su habitación cada vez que pensaban que él no se daría cuenta.

La pareja salió de la habitación con la joven por delante, que hiperventilaba llena de ira.

— Antes repetías esas palabras muy seguido, antes las susurrabas por las noches, viéndome a los ojos… Ahora ya no más — Comenzó la mujer en cuanto llegaron a la sala de la cabaña, su mirada era cansada, fastidiada, decepcionada.

Daniel negó con la cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello hasta llegar a la nuca, donde jaló un mechón totalmente exasperado. -Somos adultos, linda, no empieces. - Intentó evadir con la voz cansada.

— Siempre es la misma respuesta, Daniel… "Ya estamos grandes" o el clásico "No me la menciones" — Comenzó a refutar la chica mientras observa cómo su esposo se sentaba en el sofá, lamentando si quiera el seguirla hasta la sala. — Merezco saber la historia. — Dijo decidida. —Merezco saber quién absorbe tanto la vida de mi esposo, quién es ella realmente. — Susurró a punto de que su voz se quebrara.

El ojiazul respiró hondo antes de decidirse a hablar. En realidad, el simplemente recordarlo lo hizo fijar la mirada en algún punto de la pared, evadiendo la mirada de la joven; él no se sentía listo aún para tocar el tema… pero también necesitaba sacar aquella historia de una vez por todas, quería arrancarla de su pecho, quería deshacerse de cada uno de los momentos que vivió con ella, esa falsa amistad y ese falso amor que ella le había prometido.

— Cariño… quizá no te guste escucharlo, pero verás… T_odo comenzó hace… _

**Ocho años atrás. Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Londres. **

_Astoria caminaba por los pasillos con su libro en mano, la materia de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas comenzaba a sacarle canas verdes, moría por las vacaciones navideñas... Pero estaban por comenzar los trabajos más importantes de año y ella no quería aplazar tareas que al final le harían perder el tiempo que necesitaba para estudiar y rendir sus exámenes finales. El tercer año estaba por iniciar la recta final y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, quizá un poco de ayuda de Daphne no le vendría mal, desafortunadamente su hermana mayor se encontraba enfrascada en su relación repentina y nada bien vista con Theodore Nott, un amigo de la misma generación que Daphne; cualquiera en su sano juicio sabía que las normas sociales del círculo al que pertenecían prohibían las relaciones sentimentales antes de cumplir los 21 años, pues a esa edad se casaban la mayoría y, no hace falta aclarar que no era con los que habían sido sus novios en la edad escolar._

_Suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y con la mano contraria cerraba el libro, el perfume de menta y tabaco envolvió sus fosas nasales desde que dio la vuelta al pasillo que daba el Gran Comedor._

— _Vaya Astoria… Estudiar no es precisamente lo que más te agrada… o mejor dicho… lo que más se te da… Quizá tu falta de cerebro no te lo permite… Lo único que haces inteligentemente es estar callada. _—_ Un chico de ojos grises se acercaba a la joven desde la parte de atrás con una sonrisa burlona. _

— _Esos chistes guárdalos para tu público, ya sabes, Crabe y Goyle, que fungen como tus únicos amigos… eso si acaso no los has cansado y ahora huyeron de ti… _—_ Respondió la chica de ojos avellana que estaba harta de los malos tratos que el platinado no se cansaba de darle a quien se le antojara. _

— _No, Greengrass Junior… Crabe y Goyle no están cansados. No se los he permitido. _—_ Respondió mientras llegaba a su lado y le plantaba cara, buscando intimidarla; sin embargo, su intento fracasó al momento, pues Astoria ni siquiera se inmutó por ello y levantó airosa su barbilla, provocando que el chico se sintiera frustrado y confundido en igual medida._

— _Vamos, Malfoy ¿Vas a intentar tener sobre mí el poder que tienes en el resto? Basarte en el temor conmigo no funciona para nada, no soy una de tus sirvientas. _—_ Le advirtió la chica al tiempo que abrazaba su libro y tomaba una dirección contraria a la del platinado y se marchaba por el pasillo rumbo a la Sala Común. Draco en ese momento se cruzó de brazos observando cómo la melena color chocolate de la chica se contoneaba de un lado a otro con el resonar de sus tacones en el frío piso. Astoria era un hueso muy duro de roer, y desde hacía varios días intentaba sacarla de sus casillas, intentando llamar su atención. No había vuelta atrás… la chica le gustaba y ni él mismo era capaz de aceptarlo. _

_Pasaron unos días más y el príncipe de Slytherin casi no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven, durante el cambio de clase pasaba cerca del salón de clases donde sabía podría ver a la chica de tan sólo un año menos, ella no se percataba, siempre concentrada en algo más, siempre ausente de sus pensamientos, siempre buscando algo que hacer o algo que leer. _

_Con el invierno, llegaron las vacaciones y todos salían con rumbo al Expreso de King Cross, donde la castaña se recluyó en un compartimento con su hermana mayor. La menor de los Greengrass estaba inmersa en un nuevo quehacer: Aprender a tocar flauta, así que se concentraba en las instrucciones con claro empeño. _

— _¿Piensas torturarme con tus desafines? _—_ Preguntó Daphne a su hermana mientras hacía un mohín de total desaprobación, odiaba el ruido al igual que su hermana. _

— _Perdona. _—_ Rio la chica mientras se retiraba la flauta de la boca, según ella ni siquiera había hecho un solo sonido. _

_La mayor de los Greengrass volteó a la puerta y sonrió con ternura al ver parado con elegancia a Theodore Nott justo frente al compartimento de ambas hermanas, arqueó una ceja y eso fue suficiente estímulo para que el pelinegro se acercara a la puerta y sin esperar nada la abriera y se sentara con aire resuelto. _

_Daphne abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió correr a los brazos del chico. _

_Astoria sonrió con timidez al tiempo que tomaba su libro y se marchaba del compartimento. Esos jóvenes necesitaban privacidad y ella no era conocida por hacer mal tercio. _

_El destino sonrió de lado mientras frotaba las palmas de las manos con satisfacción._

— _Daphne… iré a leer a otro compartimento… no quisiera incomodar. _—_ Dijo la chica tomando sus cosas. _

— _Quédate, Pequeña Greengrass. _—_ Dijo Theodore que de hecho llevaba amistad con la joven. _

— _No… iré a hacer ruido a otro sitio. _—_ Accedió sin dar lugar a una insistencia más. _

_En cuanto salió de su viejo compartimento, Astoria buscó un lugar para ella sola, así que en cuanto lo encontró se recluyó nuevamente. El gusto de estar sola le duró tan sólo unos minutos antes de ser interrumpida por Crabe y Goyle que le veían con sonrisa socarrona._

— _Greengrass Junior… _—_ Saludó Goyle mientras entraba al compartimento con las manos en los bolsillos._

— _Goyle. _— _ Dijo la joven sin dignarse a levantar la mirada de su libro. _

— _Escuché que tu hermana está con Nott… Debería tener más cuidado, escuché que los Nott son una familia muy sospechosa y que no le darían a tu hermana la autorización para casarse con su hijo… no lo quieren lo suficiente. _—_ Declaró el hombre mientras se sentaba justo frente a la menor. _

— _Lamento decepcionarte, Goyle, pero no he requerido tu opinión, y si eres un poco más prudente, deberías de decirle esto directamente a mi hermana, a mí en definitiva no me corresponde opinar al respecto. _—_ Astoria cruzó la pierna y suspiró exasperada._

_Crabe no soportó la respuesta de la Slytherin y se sentó a su lado, esta vez arrebató el libro de las manos de la chica ojos avellana y lo arrojó hasta el pasillo. La chica, molesta, se levantó en busca de su libro, lastimosamente fue empujada por uno de los mayores y, al caer al piso fue apuntada por la varita de Goyle. _

— _Es hora de que alguien te baje de tu trono, Greengrass. _—_ Susurró el chico mientras sonreía con maldad._

— _No creo que eso ocurra, Goyle. _—_ Sonrió retrocediendo aún en el suelo mientras buscaba su varita._

— _¿Ah no? Unos cuantos hechizos punzocortantes y ten por seguro que vas a suplicar piedad… Tu altanería ha comenzado a causarnos migraña. _—_ Crabe apuntó de igual forma a la joven. _

— _Cuando Draco se entere…_—

— _Cuando yo me entere…_—_ Draco iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a la joven salir del compartimento y no precisamente sobre sus pies, así que se acercó a la escena, viendo con sorpresa cómo sus dos acompañantes de toda la vida apuntaban cobardemente a la joven, no era como que la joven le agradara del todo, pero que dos varones apuntaran a una joven desarmada era demasiado bajo. _— _Crabe, Goyle, este es un cuadro bastante decepcionante, demasiado, diría yo. _—_ Astoria veía a los jóvenes con desafío._

_El platinado se acercó a Goyle, manteniendo su varita lista para atacar si resultase necesario. _— _Baja la varita Goyle… Crabe. _—_ Ordenó con la voz firme. _

— _Déjalos, solamente así pueden tener la cercanía de una mujer, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría por lo menos compartir el mismo aire que éstos simios. _—_ Dijo Astoria mientras intentaba levantarse. _

_Las varitas de los chicos cedieron y se marcharon del compartimento por órdenes del platinado que les advirtió consecuencias, una vez que ambos se fueron, Draco ayudó a la chica a levantarse. _

— _Deberías ser más sumisa, Greengrass. Nadie se tomaría la molestia de ayudarte si insistes en ser tan altanera. _—_ Dijo Draco mientras le entregaba el libro a la chica de ojos avellana._

— _Creo que hablar de sumisión no va contigo. _—

— _Esperaba por lo menos un agradecimiento. _—

— _Esperaba que no fueras tan idiota. _—_ La joven se sentó en una esquina del compartimento y estaba dispuesta a continuar con su lectura, se sentía aún alterada por la actitud de los chicos, pero tampoco le importaban lo suficiente como para correr en busca de protección. _

— _Quizá, no soy lo suficientemente idiota para dejar que dos hombres abusen de una chica, mucho menos cuando la chica es hermana de una de las pocas personas a las que puedo llamar "amigo", así que velo como una forma de lealtad hacia Theodore Nott. _—_ Dicho eso, el chico se sentó con aire decidido en el asiento de enfrente y sacó de su abrigo un pedazo de pergamino lleno de apuntes que solamente él entendía. _— _Pretendía encontrar un lugar silencioso, así que me quedaré aquí. Tú finge que no existo. _—_ Fue lo último que el chico dijo antes de enfrascarse en su lectura. _

_Astoria accedió en silencio y se encogió de hombros antes de regresar la mirada a su libro, enfrascada en partituras y de vez en cuando un poco de Teoría Musical. El platinado por su parte se mantenía atento a su pergamino, de pronto su mirada se desvió a la joven frente a él; una chica de 14 años que dejaba de ser una niña y comenzaba a convertirse en una señorita, sí, todo una señorita; su cabello rizado color chocolate, su piel blanca completamente, unos ojos avellana que de hecho a contraluz se volvían dorados, sus densas pestañas apenas más oscuras que su cabello, su busto prominente que tomaba la forma de una señorita y dejaba atrás a la niña, su cintura ahora marcada y sus piernas torneadas, incluso la forma en la que su clavícula se marcaba en su piel, sus manos femeninas y delicadas, todo en ella comenzaba a hacer que más de un chico dejara de lado lo que hacía y pusiera atención a su andar, ni siquiera él era capaz de resistir la tentación de voltear cuando su perfume inundaba el lugar - con la única diferencia de que él solamente volteaba de reojo- al fin decidió observarla a placer, poniendo atención a los pequeños detalles de su rostro: Como sus pómulos rosáceos o la forma en la que torcía su rostro a manera de 'tic'; su altanería era natural y sorprendentemente le venía muy bien, era como si incluso el ser altanera le diera realce a esa elegancia que tanto le hacía sobresalir del resto de las jóvenes de Slytherin, de hecho… ella y solamente ella era inconfundible con el resto de las jóvenes de Hogwarts entero. _

_Después de unos minutos decidió retirar la mirada y regresar a su repaso de rutina, intentando no prestar mucha atención a su involuntaria acompañante; después de todo su regreso a casa no era tan fúnebre como lo esperaba. _

_Al fin llegaron a King Cross y el resonar de la máquina de vapor sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, pues la mayoría de las veces quedaba tan absorta que olvidaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. _

— _Buenas noches, Malfoy…_—_Se despidió la joven con sutileza antes de salir del compartimento._ — _Te veo en la cena de la Gala en casa de la familia Foster. _—_ Dijo la chica antes de desaparecer por el pasillo._

_Draco únicamente asintió antes de salir del compartimento en dirección opuesta._


End file.
